GotenxBra(amores)
by amarillovillasante
Summary: Se trata de Bura(la hija de Vegeta y Bulma) la cual esta enamorada de Goten,Bra al principio cree que su amor sale con Pares,pero no es así,Pares es solamente su amiga,pero ella siente algo por el,Bra tendrá un un duro y feliz final, o podría ser muy distinto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Episodie 1:¿Fue la verdad de Goten?_**

 _Goten:¿Bura?,ya no estamos jugando a las escondidas..._

 _Bura:bu..._

 _Goten:haaa...¡Bura!_

 _Bura:hola,Goten,te asuste,¿verdad?_

 _Goten:si,jajaja,y no me gusto. Mira si te golpeo,no quiero eso en mi conciencia._

 _Bura:o,vamos,Goten,se que jamas lo harías,o,¿me equivoco?-se toca con el dedo índice el mentón._

 _Goten:no,no te equivocas,jamas me arriesgaría a golpearte,además me imagino las consecuencias._

 _Bura:pues si,te advierto que soy agresiva._

 _Goten:si,ya lo note,desde al menos que te conocí._

 _Bura:jaja-dice media enojada y con el ceño fruncido-bueno supongo que me despido de ti._

 _Goten:pues si,ya deberías irte a tu casa,ja._

 _Bura:bueno,adiós._

 _Goten:adiós,Bura._

 ** _RELATA BURA-_** _ya a Goten lo vi muchas veces,y me a parecido un buen amigo,a pesar de que sea mayor que yo,pero creo que siento algo por él,aunque no lo demuestre... pero ¿el demostrara el mismo afecto que yo le tengo?¿el me amara,como yo lo hago?,¿sera cierto si lo amo,o solo sera una carnada para atrapar a otro?,tantas,y millones de preguntas me llegan en un instante,¿sería mejor quedarme callada,que hablar en frente de a quien amo,desde que era muy pequeña?,mejor le diré,quizás así sabre su respuesta.. y aceptare la verdad. Aunque sea penosa,o puede ser que sea una respuesta a suerte,tan grande que me estallara el corazón,pero solo si dice "si"... asumiré mi responsabilidad y le diré todo lo que hubo y hay dentro de mi corazón,ya loco por el._

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 _Bura golpea la puerta de la casa de Goten,nadie atiende y Bura chismea por la ventana y ve algo que le rompe el corazón por completo,ella ve a Goten(su amor correspondido) estando con Pares,se estaban besando,y eso hizo que Bura sacara su furia escondida y tan enojada,triste,asustada se va,con tantos sentimientos se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol,ella llorando espera que sea otra cosa,la que acaba de ver..._


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Episodie 2:Un Secreto Sospechoso**_

 _Bra ya cansada de llorar toma sus fuerzas y se larga de aquel lugar,ella tan triste mira hacia atrás para pensar de que solo fue una vista engañosa,pero para ella no es así,cada paso que daba era un paso al dejar a su amor ya no correspondido,Bra ya piensa de que todo fue una mentira,de que nada de eso paso,que era una pesadilla.  
_

 ** _RELATA_** _**BURA-** fue una mentira,nada ocurrió,solo una pesadilla muy pesada,era solo una farsa...-llora.-no fue de...de verdad era solo una sombra en la oscuridad,¿verdad?. se pregunta a si misa...al llegar a su casa cansada,llorando,mojada por cada gota de lagrimas sueltas por tantos dichos tristes,su madre ya tan preocupada por ella le pregunta..._

 _Bulma:terroncito,¿pero que te paso?,estas llena de...¿lagrimas?_

 _Bura:mama,mira yo ya no tengo ganas de hablar y menos por lo sucedido,yo me siento...agotada,can..sada y triste por algo ya terrible._

 _Bulma:hay,bebita,mi alma,cuéntame que te paso,que me intriga saber porque tanto lloriqueo._

 _Bura:en realidad...mira asustada a su madre,que podría ser que suelte una lagrima por su hija.-no paso nada,solo que me pinche un ojo con una rama y empece a llorar,como gotas caídas de la lluvia... dice sonriendo y secando sus lagrimas..._

 _Bulma:entonces ese ¿fue el terrible suceso que te hizo estar de esta manera?_

 _Bura:si mama,y perdona el susto que te cause,no era mi intención hacerlo..._

 _Bulma:no importa,mientras estés sana y salva yo no estaré preocupada por ti,porque sabre que estas en manos buenas,y ¿le entregaste a Goten las galletas que te di?_

 _Bura:¿galletas?¿que galletas?_

 _Bulma:las galletas de la repisa,que te dije que se las llevaras a Goten..._

 _Bura:ahhh,esas,pero no se las lleve,y ahora ¿puedo ir a mi habitación?_

 _Bulma:pero,ya vamos a comer,hija..._

 _Bura:pero estoy llena,mama.  
_

 _Bulma:pero...¿que comiste?_

 _Bura:de todo,ya que fuimos al...Mcdonals...inventa-...por comida,y comí como pez gordo,y mira ya quede hinchada,mama._

 _Bulma:o,bueno supongo que esta bien que comieras eso y...bueno...puedes retirarte a tu habitación...hija._

 ** _RELATA BULMA-_** _esto es raro,mi hija nunca me pidió ir a su habitación,y jamas la vi así,algo debió haberle ocurrido...  
_

 ** _RELATA_** fiu,si supiera lo sucedido ya me saca toda la información,lo bueno es que creo que no sospecho nada,aunque quizás debo olvidarme de eso y pensar mas en lo que haré en mas hacia adelante,debo ser mas fuerte,que tal un entrenamiento con papa,¿me dará fuerzas de seguir?...mmm,no lo se,pero la intención es lo que cuenta,y mi intención es entrenar con mi papi,o ¿sera otra cosa?,supongo que la felicidad de que mi mama se preocupara por mi me dio mas fuerzas o ¿fue mi grave mentira?,ahh,ya ni siquiera pienso con claridad...

Puerta:toc,toc..

Bura:¿quien sera,y mas a esta hora?. se acerca lentamente hacia la puerta...

Puerta:toc,toc..

Goten:Bura soy yo,Goten,abreme la puerta,que necesito hablar contigo...

Bura:hay no,es Goten,¿que hago,y mas ahora?

Goten:¡Bura!.. Goten azota la puerta y esta cae al suelo,Bura asustada grita y entra en pánico,su madre ya tan asustada por ella la trata de despertar y esta se despierta a locas...

 _Bura:¡MAMA!.. Bura tan asustada abraza a su mama fuertemente y esta también lo hace..._

 _Bulma:hay hija,cuéntame bien,¿que te paso?_


End file.
